Mariemaia Khushrenada
is the daughter of Treize Khushrenada, the Duke of OZ and Leia Barton, daughter of Dekim Barton and sister of Trowa Barton. She grew up to be the leader of the Barton Foundation and the supposed head of a new world order. Personality & Character Mariemaia is often thought to be a naive girl whose intentions are to follow 'her father's wishes' though she is clearly being used as a tool to represent the Barton Family. She is used because her youth would prolong the Barton hold over Earth. Dekim seems to see her as a tool than his own blood. Mariemaia seems to have strong intentions to follow the will of her father to prove that she has a connection with him though she is an illegitimate child and hasn't known him for very long. Her relationship with her late mother is unknown as Leia was not mentioned much in the whole series by Mariemaia but given a picture that her uncle once showed to Trowa, it was presumably an affectionate one. Furthermore, since Leia died just two years after Mariemaia was born, it could be that she simply doesn't remember anything of significance about her mother because she was so young at the time. History Mariemaia was born to her parents and was supposed to have died young, but was groomed by her grandfather, Dekim Barton, who's used Mariemaia by making his granddaughter think that she is following the will of her father: Treize Khushrenada, the Duke of Oz. If Operation Meteor went as planned, the young girl would be ruler of Earth, as stated by her uncle, though, in fact, she would be a puppet ruler. But with The Gundam Pilots' betrayal, the conquest had to wait until the Earth thought of peace. Mariemaia kidnapped Vice-Foreign Minister Relena Darlian, so there would be no opposition to the Barton family's rule over the Earth. The occupation of Earth was quick with no resistance and victory seemed assured, when a number of insurgents, including the Gundam pilots tried to stand up. Mariemaia felt that their efforts would soon be exhausted, until the populace stands up and Wing Zero destroys the shelter. Dekim urges her to take up her rightful place as ruler of Earth, but Relena slaps sense into her, literally, as Relena reasons with her about her true purposes and responsibilities in her life. When Dekim tries to kill Relena with his pistol, Mariemaia interposes herself between the two, and takes the bullet for Relena (thus saving her life), much to Relena's shock and surprise. Dekim is then executed by one of his subordinates for his own high treason. Lady Une has Mariemaia rushed to medical attention. Soon afterwards she makes a full recovery, and is adopted by and placed in Une's custody. Gallery Mmside.jpg Mariemaia-Picture 2.jpg The paralyzed Mariemaia Barton-Khushrenada.jpg Trivia *Mariemaia is based on Mineva Lao Zabi, though is depicted as the polar opposite of her. While both characters were the young heirs to a highly esteemed lineage, Mariemaia chose to fully embrace her heritage to rule the world, though unwittingly became a figurehead for Dekim. Mineva would later on however choose to defy the wishes of her family and attempted to undermine Neo Zeon's efforts. *At the end of New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz, Mariemaia is shown in a wheelchair with Lady Une visiting her father's grave. * While the chance meeting between Treize and Leia is clearly depicted in Heero's story in the Episode Zero manga, there are suggestions in the Endless Waltz anime and manga that Mariemaia may not be related to either of them. After taking a bullet for Relena in the OVA/movie, Dekim remarks that he made her and that he can create another Mariemaia. In the manga, Dekim's dying words after getting shot by one of his own soldiers proclaims outright that she was just a kid he picked up off the street. Furthermore, while the only color image of Leia Barton ever shown is a glare-obscured photo presented to No-Name by the real Trowa Barton, what little of Leia that is shown depicts her as having tan-colored hair, leading to the possibility that Mariemaia has physical traits such as hair and eye color that are not inherited from either parent. External links